


Mirror

by Ashlynjade



Series: Roman’s Pride [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has A Crush On Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Self-Esteem Issues, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Magic Mirrors, Pride is an asshole in the beginning, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Redemption, Rescue, Scared Roman, can you tell that I love hurting Roman?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: Pride is free...(Might need to read my other series called “Virgil’s Brother” to fully understand this story.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Character(s), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s)
Series: Roman’s Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187099
Kudos: 11





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment to let me know what you think!😊

‘Roman....’

The voice in his magical mirror purred.

‘Roman….’

He hissed at the persistent voice, pacing through his room with his hands tangled in his hair.  
“No! No...I-I won’t do what you’re telling me...” he spat making the voice chuckle.

‘Come on Roman! You want them to listen to you don’t you?!  
They keep pushing away your ideas!  
Your purpose!  
We have to show them what we can do!  
If you let me take the lead for a little while then I can even get your crush to listen~.’

Roman blushed “v-Virgil is not my crush! H-he’s an emo nightmare, I-I don’t like him!”  
Roman chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

P R I D E smirked knowing that they had the boy.  
“Oh come on, Roman!  
You know that I see everything that you do!  
You blush every single time you are in the room with him! You stutter every time you talk to him!  
I’m honestly surprised that he hasn’t noticed yet by your behavior. But if you let me help you then It will make you be his~”

Roman looked into his mirror...unsure of himself.  
“I’ll make him want you Roman, he might already...you just have to have pride in yourself~”

“W-will you hurt them? Will you hurt my friends...if-if I let you out?”  
Roman stared at “his” reflection once more, seeing how it now morphed showing Prides form.

Pride bowed dramatically “on my honor I shall not harm your friends...I shall only serve to get what you so desire.”  
Roman reached a hand outstretched towards the magical mirror, which has kept Pride at bay.  
But now…  
He held his hand out for Pride to grab it and come across to the other side.  
But as soon Pride grabbed it, they flung Roman towards the mirror.  
Roman gasped as he fell through, the glass of the mirror hardening once more.  
Effectively trapping him inside…  
Roman screamed, slamming his fists against the glass desperately.  
He pleaded with the other side, “W-wait! You said—you said! You were going to help me!” 

Pride smiled “and I am staying true to my words, darling!~ Virgil will be in there in a bit.”

Roman’s eyes widened.  
“No! No! Please Wait! Don’t bring him into this, Asmit! Please! He doesn’t deserve it! You can keep me trapped here but please...don’t trap him in here too.”

Asmit smiled “fine but don’t think that’s all I’m going to do…”

Roman’s heart sank.  
“What do you mean—“  
Asmit then punched the mirror, making Roman cry out and drop to his knees in pain as the glass cracked.  
Tears fell into nothingness as Roman sobbed, staring in horror as Asmit began walking away.  
Asmit then walked to the doorway looking back at the cracked mirror with false pity.  
“Goodbye Creativity, it was fun. But now Pride needs the spotlight, I hope you can agree. I’ll be sure to tell Virgil how much you loved him, and you know that I always make good on my promises.”  
Pride then left, not caring that the mirror began to crack even more as the Prince was losing hope fast.

Roman then watched in disbelief as they grabbed his sword, their touch turning the metal into black steel instantly.

Pride then shut the door and locked it, walking down the hall.  
They almost jumped as Patton touched them on the shoulder.  
“H-hey kiddo! Is this a new style you’re going for? I never knew that you liked black this much!”

Pride chuckled, twirling ‘his’ sword.  
“Yeah I just thought that I would try a new style as I’m feeling really confident today.”

Patton smiled sweetly “I’m happy that you feel good today! Though I’m sorry about yesterday, when we shot down your ideas. You looked so...sad, are-are you really okay kiddo?”

Pride nodded “no,no I’m just fine! They were stupid ideas anyway. Nothing to fret over, really!”

Patton smiled, seeming to take in Pride's outfit.  
“Oh! You’ve even gotten a cape! Where’d you get it Roman? I must say that it contrasts really well to the black of your costume.”

Pride smirked “thank you, Patton.

(Power increased. Part of Pride's power comes from compliments, the more compliments he gets the more controlling he can be.)

Patton then waved goodbye, walking down to the living room.  
Pride grinned as they heard another door open, revealing Virgil.  
They then heard Virgil immediately stopping in his tracks.

Virgil’s POV 

‘Ok…  
Who the HELL is that?!  
That couldn’t be Roman right!?’  
Virgil backed up carefully, looking forward with suspicion at the dark clothed side.  
‘But...they had to be Roman! They just came from his room!’  
Virgil chuckled awkwardly, quickly walking towards his brother's door and knocking frantically.  
Paranoia let him in almost immediately, the darkness sucking in Virgil instantly.  
Paranoia could sense Virgil’s mood as soon as his brother reached the bottom.  
Protectiveness came over the brother immediately.

“What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?! Did they hurt you?!” Virgil rolled his eyes.  
“I’m fine…” he groaned as his brother patted him down for injuries.  
“Sss-stop it!” Virgil batted the others hands away “I’m fine! It’s just...Roman looks and sounds weirdly...empty.”  
“Ugghh! Is that your boyfriend again? Did he say something mean to you?! Because I swear if he did then I w-“  
Virgil shook his head quickly, interrupting his brother’s rage. Virgil blushed “h-he isn’t my boyfriend! And no no! None of that, it's just...I was walking into the hallway and I almost didn’t recognize him!” Virgil paced, running his hands through his hair.  
“His hair was almost pitch black and his clothes were also a pitch black version of his usual clothes! That’s not like his style at all, he also had a bright red cape, which he never wears!”

Paranoia reached out to his brother as he noticed him start to breathe fast.  
“Hey! It’s okay! I’ll go find out what’s wrong okay? I’ll go back up there but you stay down here okay? We don’t need you panicking, because Roman never likes it when you’re scared. I’ll bring him down here okay?”  
Virgil nodded jerkily, his clouds swirling around him as an attempt to comfort him.

Paranoia sighed, gathering up his own smoke and starting to carefully float up to his door at the top.  
He cringed in anticipation for what he might have to face.  
Right when he made it to the top and opened his door he came face to face with...Roman…?

‘No...no this couldn’t be Roman, his brother said that they weren’t Roman, so who the hel-‘

“Hello Paranoia...nice seeing you again”

Paranoia deadpanned.  
‘Oh Hell No  
Not this bitch again’  
He rubbed his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms.  
“What do you want Asmit? I know how you are. Now what. do. you. want.”  
“Awe you know me so we-“  
“Cut the bullshit!” Histor demanded, pushing the other further back.  
“I know you want something! Now what is it?!  
Asmit grinned “how about I tell you...in a riddle. If you two guess it right, then you can save the Prince.

Histor’s eyes widened, his face turning pale.  
“What the fuck did you do?!”

“If you guess it wrong then the Prince is gone~”

Histor stiffened “fine...tell me.”

“The reflection of one's self is not as it seems~  
It’s cracks are pure and casting out~  
The Prince is trapped within one's own self image~  
Overloading with casting doubt~”

Histor looked at the other incredulously  
“what…?” But the other was already gone.  
Histor flung the door to his room wide open, yelling to his brother.  
“Virgil we need to go! Roman’s in trouble!”  
He saw Virgil’s clouds come barreling through the door in seconds, rushing up to his brother.  
“What?! What happened?!” Virgil shrieked, waving his hands in a panicked manner.

“He told me a riddle—“

Asmit’s POV

They sank into Roman’s room, laughing as they saw that the mirror was almost fully cracked now…

Roman’s reflection was passed out as the cracks just got worse.  
At least...they thought he was.  
Until they heard a quiet whisper “Asmit…”

The quiet whisper perked their attention, they crouched down to Roman’s crumpled form in the mirror.  
“I’m surprised, you’re way more stubborn than you look. I’m very surprised that you aren’t dead yet! I mean you’re basically broken into pieces and you’re still fighting?! I’m almost impressed!”

“P-please...just...t-take care of t-Thomas…”

“Awe are you saying that you’re giving up? That’s disappointing! Welp what can you do?”

Asmit then drew back their hand prepared to punch the mirror again.

“HEY! WE SOLVED YOUR FUCKING RIDDLE NOW STEP THE FUCK BACK!” Histor screamed as Virgil ran to the mirror.

Virgil sobbed, falling onto his knees at the mirror's side. “Get him out! Get him out now! He’s dying!”

Roman’s sight was failing him as all he could see now was a black and purple blob.  
“V-Virgil…?”  
Virgil gasped “yes! Yes it’s me Roman! We are going to get you out okay?...we will get you out of there.”  
Paranoia looked down with horror at the scene, quickly walking up to Asmit and punching him.  
“You fucking bastard! Roman is practically your brother and you try to kill him?!”

Asmit smirked “the only reason that you haven’t hurt Virgil is because you have “feelings.” you can feel love! You can care! While I am only Pride! I can only feel confident! All the other feelings went to you! Sadness! Envy! Happiness! Pity!  
I’m only doing what I was made for! To feel Pride in how I look! How I feel!  
You’ve never had to live your life trapped in a mirror because others were afraid of you!  
You’ve never felt the pain of a crack in your form when you are dropped!  
You’ve never felt the loneliness of being forgotten in a fucking basement!”

Paranoia looked at the other, noticing that his eyes had grown misty…  
“You do have feelings, Asmit”

Asmit laughed harshly, “Bullshit! You really think that after all of this that I still feel?!  
That I still want something?!”

“Yes. Maybe you couldn’t feel them before but...you have feelings. You said it yourself, that I never felt the loneliness that you felt.” Paranoia took a step towards Asmit, who stumbled back.  
“You feel, Asmit. Now look at Roman and tell me what you feel.”  
Asmit’s bitterness shattered, his eyes started to...leak?  
He ran to the mirror and pushed his hand inside, grabbing Roman and pulling him back through.  
“I’m sorry! I just wanted to be free! I-I felt jealousy! I felt anger!”  
Magic bursted in the room as Asmit’s power poured through the room.

Roman’s eyes widened as he started breathing again, looking at the room with wonder.  
“W-what?”  
And then Asmit tightened his grasp on his brother, planning to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Pride
> 
> Pronouns: he/they
> 
> Real name: Asmit
> 
> Was trapped in a magical mirror for most of his life, shunned by the others as they were afraid of his true power.  
> Powers: control/manipulation  
> Thought that they were incapable of feeling as they never felt sadness or really happiness.  
> This was proven wrong however as Paranoia made him talk about his feelings.
> 
> Should I make a second chapter of this with some brother fluff?
> 
> Ugh I said to myself I wasn’t going to redeem Pride but...I did 😅
> 
> Also the next chapter of this has a high possibility for Remus to show up!😉


End file.
